Broken
by Jade Opal
Summary: This is a series of one-shots from different movies and one TV show that I came across over my years as a fan fiction writer. It's based on the song "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee. Multiple pairings and character deaths. Please R R.
1. Author's Notes

**BROKEN**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Ok, I know that you thought that I was dead for sure (Guess again!) 'cause I actually got hit with the ONESHOT virus. This came to me while I was on my hiatus from my longer stories. SO...here's what I got in store for everyone:

-This is a series of one-shots from different movies and one tv show that I came across over my years as a fanfic writer. It's based on the song "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee (whom, I believe, has the most talented voice ever), so each chapter has two verses from the song.-

****Keep in mind that I DO NOT own the following name(s): Cedric Diggory from _Harry Potter_, Chad Kaplan and Nicholai Ginovaeff from _Resident Evil_ (movie-based), Anakin Skywalker from _Star Wars_, Tristan from _King Arthur_, Jack Mercer from _Four Brothers_, Reid Garwin from _The Covenant_, Boromir of Gondor from _Lord of the Rings_, James Norrington from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, Patroclus from _Troy_, and Sam Winchester from Supernatural.** **

**_**I only own the following OCs in each respective slot: Danielle Choy (Yes, I'm reviving my first HP OC...only for this one, of course), Jessie Phoenix (She doesn't have a clue as to who she loves), Aragona Kenobi-Burns (She falls for someone in love with someone else), Morgana (A Woad sorceress in love with Arthur's scout), Max Cole (A friend to the Mercers that became a cop), Keira Winters (An immortal Guardian to the Covenant in love with a mortal doomed to age progressively the more he uses), Elaine of Rivendell (An elven maiden determined to change the fate of a mortal man), Catherine 'Jessie' Raven Turner (A pirate sealed in fate to fall for the Naval Officer), Sonia (The Daughter of Apollo falls for the Cousin of Achilles in the heat of battle), and, my personal favorite OC to this day, Zoe Mayfair/Zoe Chrisanti (A demon hunter in love with the one destinied to lead Satan's armies).**_**

**_For the record, this is who is mainly focused on for each chapter:_**

**_-Danielle after Cedric's death; Jessie at the end of __Resident Evil: Extinction; Aragona during the time between Episode 3 and 4; Morgana as she is blessing Guinevere and Arthur's wedding; Max as she is waiting for the older three Mercer brothers get out of interrogation; Reid as he waits at the Fall Fest; Catherine at the helm of the 'Flying Dutchman'; Sonia as she fleds from Troy on the night it is seized; and Sam during the four months Dean's in Hell and Zoe's gone missing._**

So, keep an eye out for the first installment of 'Broken'.


	2. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: Keep in mind that I DO NOT own the following name(s): Cedric Diggory from _Harry Potter_, Chad Kaplan and Nicholai Ginovaeff from _Resident Evil_ (movie-based), Anakin Skywalker from _Star Wars_, Tristan from _King Arthur_, Jack Mercer from _Four Brothers_, Reid Garwin from _The Covenant_, Boromir of Gondor from _Lord of the Rings_, James Norrington from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, Patroclus from _Troy_, and Sam Winchester from Supernatural. **

**_**I only own the following OCs in each respective slot: Danielle Choy (Yes, I'm reviving my first HP OC...only for this one, of course), Jessie Phoenix (She doesn't have a clue as to who she loves), Aragona Kenobi-Burns (She falls for someone in love with someone else), Morgana (A Woad sorceress in love with Arthur's scout), Max Cole (A friend to the Mercers that became a cop), Keira Winters (An immortal Guardian to the Covenant in love with a mortal doomed to age progressively the more he uses), Elaine of Rivendell (An elven maiden determined to change the fate of a mortal man), Catherine 'Jessie' Raven Turner (A pirate sealed in fate to fall for the Naval Officer), Sonia (The Daughter of Apollo falls for the Cousin of Achilles in the heat of battle), and, my personal favorite OC to this day, Zoe Mayfair/Zoe Chrisanti (A demon hunter in love with the one destined to lead Satan's armies).**_**

**Chapter 1: Harry Potter (Cedric/OC)**

Danielle couldn't believe it. She just couldn't take into consideration that her best friend of four years, Cedric Diggory, the boy that helped her through all those years with Quidditch and with school work, the very boy that knew her deep secret as a vampire and a diplomat of the Dra-Fenrian realm...was dead. Killed by the hands of Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail, the servant to Lord Voldemort. She just couldn't...comprehend that at all.

It wasn't that she didn't want to believe it at all, don't take that the wrong way. She did care...just, she wasn't able to unleash the sadness stored inside of her very soul as quickly as everyone else had. Sure, she made a scene when Harry and her returned to the entrance of the Maze with Cedric's lifeless body...true, she did scream out to him as he was hit with the Killing Curse...but, it just wasn't enough in the short brunette's case.

Just as one would think that Danielle was about to break, she pulled a fast one and made you believe that she was cold-hearted and wouldn't give an inch of a care to anyone else that came into her life...boy, did she prove everyone wrong years later.

_I wanted you to know I loved the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

She stood by the window of her condo apartment in the market district of the Leaky Cauldron that overlooked Diagon Alley and the Real World. Two years, she said in her mind. Two years and Cedric's death still fresh in her mind. Over and over again, the flash of green light and Cedric's lifeless body being flung over to land near Danielle's feet. The 5'2 1/2" brunette could never forget the cold, inanimate gray eyes that stared right into her amber-lavender eyes that day up at the clearing near the Riddle family house. She just wanted those vivid memories to be whisked away in the stormy winds, the rain pounding against the windows that threatened to break if the winds were any stronger.

"Why?" was the only words that Danielle breathed out as the winds carried down the tears of a thousand angels, who watched over the living in the Heavens above.

For anyone listening in to the whispers of the depressed and the agonized, they were heard as the tears fell down in sheets. Then, out of nowhere, a wandering soul trekked down from heaven and appeared in Danielle's apartment. It didn't make its presence known till it wrapped its ghostly arms around Danielle's clothed waist. The brunette let out a shiver, feeling the cold behind her.

"I missed you..." the ghost whispered as it became transparent gradually.

Danielle closed her eyes as she placed her hands on top of the arms that enveloped her into a firm, lean chest.

"I missed you too, Cedric...you have no idea how much I missed you," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly, the dream would fade away.

"I know. I was afraid that if I didn't show up, you'd do something regrettable," Cedric's soothing voice whispered into her ear as a soft kiss was placed next to her small ear and near her jawline. "And...I never got to say good-bye to you properly."

Closing her eyes, Danielle let the tears flow down freely, decorating her cheeks with slick wet pearls as she slowly turned around to face the ghost. But, when she reopened her eyes, she was staring into soft gray eyes that captivated her the moment she met Cedric Diggory.

"Hi," she whispered softly.

"Hi," he replied back the same way. "Don't cry for me, love...at least I wasn't torn into pieces in front of you or Harry," Cedric jested as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Danielle smiled weakly as she laughed at herself. "Are you real? Is this all a dream?"

"What do you think, princess?" Cedric asked before brushing his lips softly against hers.

Not wanting to take any chances, Danielle threw her arms around Cedric's neck and deepened the kiss. She didn't want the memory to go to waste, so she went and made the best of it as much as it was allowed in her standards. Danielle could feel Cedric's arms tighten around her waist, not wanting to let go of the brunette. The kiss escalated into a passionate fight to see who would win over the other as Cedric and Danielle blindly made their way from the window to one of the rooms, which resulted in a number of non-fragile items to fall on the floor and the door to the room they reached to close rather harshly.

* * *

Danielle woke up with a yawn as she stretched out on the bed. As one of her hands fell to where the handsome gray-eyed brunette rested, it landed on the bed instead. One lavender-brown eye opened to find a red rose and a note on the pillow where Cedric laid only hours ago. Sitting up to a upright position, Danielle took the rose and the note into her hands. The note read as follows:

_'I was so happy to have been given a chance to see you once more. I would have never wanted to leave you without a piece of myself and the memory of us being together gone to waste. Unfortunately, that also meant that I may never see you again in this lifetime. I am truly sorry and I only wish for the best that you are satisfied with going on in life without much pain and misery. For you are an angel, Danielle, that has been given her wings to fly and soar into the unknown...with a little piece of her true love in her grasp. Perhaps...we may meet once again in the Afterlife, my love. I am truly blessed and grateful that you and I have crossed paths...and that we were able to bond for one last time. Good Night...for it is truly never a Good Bye._

_'Yours and Forever More, my Angel, Cedric'_

Of course, Danielle was confused with what Cedric meant as a 'piece of me'...but then a light bulb went off in her mind...but she wasn't--no, it couldn't be. It would take three days for it to be confirmed that she was, in fact, carrying Cedric Diggory's unborn child.

**A/N: We all know that Cedric came to an untimely death. So, this was a result of those that pray for a second chance with the one they loved. So, what do you all think? Trying to stay away from it being too cheesy and obvious, like I have in the first years as a fanfic writer. Please Review by hitting that purple button on the bottom left of your screen. Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned for Jessie's chapter in Broken.**


	3. Chapter 2: Resident Evil

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: Keep in mind that I DO NOT own the following name(s): Cedric Diggory from _Harry Potter_, Chad Kaplan and Nicholai Ginovaeff from _Resident Evil_ (movie-based), Anakin Skywalker from _Star Wars_, Tristan from _King Arthur_, Jack Mercer from _Four Brothers_, Reid Garwin from _The Covenant_, Boromir of Gondor from _Lord of the Rings_, James Norrington from _Pirates of the Caribbean_, Patroclus from _Troy_, and Sam Winchester from Supernatural. **

**_**I only own the following OCs in each respective slot: Danielle Choy (Yes, I'm reviving my first HP OC...only for this one, of course), Jessie Phoenix (She doesn't have a clue as to who she loves), Aragona Kenobi-Burns (She falls for someone in love with someone else), Morgana (A Woad sorceress in love with Arthur's scout), Max Cole (A friend to the Mercers that became a cop), Keira Winters (An immortal Guardian to the Covenant in love with a mortal doomed to age progressively the more he uses), Elaine of Rivendell (An elven maiden determined to change the fate of a mortal man), Catherine 'Jessie' Raven Turner (A pirate sealed in fate to fall for the Naval Officer), Sonia (The Daughter of Apollo falls for the Cousin of Achilles in the heat of battle), and, my personal favorite OC to this day, Zoe Mayfair/Zoe Chrisanti (A demon hunter in love with the one destined to lead Satan's armies).**_**

**Chapter 2: Resident Evil (Kaplan/OC/Nicholai)  
**

(Told in Jessie's POV)

How long was I to endure this suffering called Hell? Oh Nicholai, my love...Kaplan...oh, I cannot figure out who I love--_loved_--more. Both men treated me like something beyond what I was used to by my exes; one of them being Carlos. But, I am not too sure as to who loved me all the more: Nicholai, a Georgian merc that was much, much sweeter than he let on to his comrades...or the lovable, technology-educated Kaplan, whom I actually shared something initimate and whatnot to him alone. I knew that my flirtatious charm had come to haunt me just before my very eyes, when Kaplan was pulled out of the train by that Licker. Before that, he had given me his dogtag and those that he managed to collected from our team prior to them being killed by whatever zombie that bit them and so forth. As for Nicholai, it was rather much more grusome for me to bear, since I had found him all mangled from the zombie dogs that got to him before I was properly reunited with him. Somehow, I don't think that he ever knew that I was carrying an unborn child while on the Hive mission, but I never knew what came of it, since Alice, Matt, and I were all tested after our arrival back to the Mansion before time ran out on us.

I never felt so alone in my life...or so cold to emotions like love and happiness as the day Nicholai died...or Kaplan disappearing, presumed dead by the Licker's feeding frenzy for human flesh. God, this tears me up in pieces beyond repair. I loved you both...my heart cannot withstand the agony anymore. Please...please: end this misery and end my life for me! Why wasn't I the one that died and you two got to live on? Please...someone answer me!!!!!!!!

(END Jessie's POV)

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Jessie Phoenix, AKA Project Phoenix Subject Zero, was staring ahead at the Alice clones, who were slowly waking up one by one. This, certainly, will help out with the final battle against good and evil...evil being, in this case, the Umbrella Corporation. She knew precisely where the Underground facility that Umbrella had in emergencies like this. She was not as stupid as one would come to think of this woman, the one that was once part of S.T.A.R.S. and part of the Umbrella elite commandos assigned to infilitrate the Hive in order to solve whatever mystery there was behind the reason for the Red Queen's mass killings. She, being experimented on alongside Alice and her older twin brother, Matt, was able to safeguard survivors of Raccoon City and elsewhere five years afterward. Surely enough, she knew that, in the end, it would be a battle between Alice, the Alice clone army, and her against Wesker and his army. She didn't know what lied ahead of the group, but Jessie could tell that the end was very near...so close that Jessie could almost taste it in her mouth.

**A/N: So, what do you all think? Trying to stay away from it being too cheesy and obvious, like I have in the first years as a fanfic writer. Please review by hitting that purple button on the bottom left of your screen. Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned for Aragona's chapter in Broken.**


	4. Chapter 3: Star Wars

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own.**

***BTW, I got pictures of my OCs up on the profile page already. Check them out.*  
**

**Chapter 3: Star Wars (Anakin/OC)**

_"You were the CHOSEN ONE!!!!"_ Obi-wan's voice rang throughout Aragona's mind.

A sixteen-year-old teenage girl from the peaceful planet of Naboo, Aragona Lillian Burns-Kenobi was standing on one of the numerous balconies in Bail Organa's palace, which is located on the beautiful planet of Alderran. She was no longer sporting the comfortable Jedi attire she was accustomed to for most of her life: the loose robes that were a dark cream coloring, the knee-high black boots that Aragona took care of like gold, and the flowing black Jedi robes that covered her outfit and concealed her two lightsabers that kept her warm in the cooler temperatures. Upon arriving on Alderran, she had begun to don herself in a black and fuchsia, sleeveless dress that reached to the floor and her boots were replaced with heels...those that Aragona was not really comfortable wearing, at first...her medium-length dirty-blonde hair was dyed to a dark brown and it was in loose curls.

She looked towards the the rising sun: it had been mere days since she last saw her father, Obi-Wan; her twin brother, Jimmy; and her three best friends: Michelle Connors of Coruscant, Padme Amidala Naberrie of Naboo, and Anakin Skywalker of Tatoonie. Well, Padme had died from giving birth to her twin children, Luke and Leia; Michelle and Jimmy were now in Aros, disguised as newly-weds; Anakin--Aragona shook the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks as her mind lingered on Ani. He had turned into the very thing that he had swore to fight against: the Sith. He had already undergone the final process while Aragona and Obi-Wan were following General Griveous's trail. Her body shook uncontrollably as memories of seeing her mother's body and the numerous deaths of fellow Jedi in the midst of the Clone Wars and on the Jedi Temple surveillance database came into her mind.

Unable to stand up any longer, the brunette's knees gave way as Aragona slid down to a sitting position. She broke down crying as the hot tears fell down her cheeks and Aragona's olive-tan hands covered her face.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

A couple of hours passed before Aragona got back on her feet. She wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks with one hand, the other was smoothing out the wrinkles on the dress. Putting on a fake smile to mask the sadness she hid from everyone all around her, she brought her head up high as she walked back inside.

**A/N: Short, I know. Not much I could work on Aragona, since this was part of another one shot for Star Wars, which might get pulished at a different time. Please review by hitting that purple button on the bottom left of your screen. Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned for the Morgana's chapter in Broken.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: King Arthur

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own.**

***BTW, I got pictures of my OCs up on the profile page already. Check them out.*  
**

**Chapter 4: King Arthur (Tristan/OC)**

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't part of her plan. Tristan wasn't supposed to die this way...he wasn't...

Morgana just stood by what was her lover's burial mount. All sense of words seem to have left the Woad sorceress's mind as she just stood there. The cool chill from the wind didn't phase her one bit as the world slowed down in the woman's mind. As the funeral procession went on, Morgana tuned out her half brother's words and the murmurs of her fellow comrades. Not only was Tristan killed in the Battle of Badon Hill, Lancelot was also killed. Morgana turned her dark eyes towards her friend Guinevere, who was looking down at the mummy-wrapped body of the dead knight that was Arthur's right hand man.

Morgana then glanced at the other knights that were still alive: Bors was next to his wife and 11 kids, with a look that would say that he wanted to drink away the sorrow in his heart. Gawain and Galahad were the closest to where she stood; both seemed to want to do the same as well. She then looked at her younger half brother, who kept a straight face throughout the whole procession. Morgana knew, in the bottom of her heart, Arthur was grieving the most out of everyone.

Morgana then looked down to her hands to find that she had still held onto Tristan's sheathed sword. She unsheathed the blade and stuck it on the ground just above where Tristan's head would have ended on the mount. She then removed a bracelet that she had made as a child and wrapped that around the hilt of Tristan's sword.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Morgana felt back the tears that threatened to fall when she felt someone grasp her hand with theirs. She looked to find Galahad holding onto her hand. He too had tears that threatened to fall as well. Morgana offered a small sad smile to the youngest knight as she squeezed his hand back in thanking him for keeping her from going suicidal. Galahad had caught Morgana in mid-act of driving Tristan's sword through her heart before he stopped her. He also told her that Tristan had asked him to watch over Morgana...maybe even love her in place of him if ever Tristan were to fall in the hands of the Saxons.

So, with that, Morgana then turned to see Lancelot's body lit up in the fiery fingers...just as he wanted Arthur to do if ever he should fall to the Saxons. She then felt the tears fall freely down her cheeks, silently saying a prayer for the fallen knights and Woads. Maybe...maybe, perhaps, she will begin to heal from the loss and move on with her life by Galahad's side.

**A/N: Please review by hitting that purple button on the bottom left of your screen. Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned for the Max's chapter in Broken.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Four Brothers

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own.**

**A/N: My second chapter in one day. Well, being bored can do that to ya...and inspired enough to get this done. Oh, and be warned that this OC will swear badly, so yeah...thought I'd give you all a head's up of what's ahead.  
**

**Chapter 4: Four Brothers (Jack/OC)**

Max looked over the funeral procession of Green. She sighed to herself as she rubbed her covered arms with her gloved hands. She never felt any colder in her life than that moment. She turned her amber brown eyes to where she saw Bobby, Angel, and Jerry gather around the grave for Jack. She sighed again, knowing that she wasn't able to stop Jack in time...she felt that it was her fault. She too would have died if Green hadn't get her to the hospital in time to stop the bleeding. Sighing again what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon, she waited till the three older Mercer boys left before making her way to the grave. Once she got there, she sat down in front of the grave and placed the flowers in her hands down on the ground. She looked up at the tombstone to read what was written on Jack's grave: 'Here lies Jack Mercer: Loving Brother and Son. Remembered by his friends and family. You will be missed. Rest In Peace.' along with listing his date of birth and date of death.

"Hey there, Jackie. Bet you're wondering as to how I survived and you didn't...well, guess God still thought I had a job to do for him. Man, why am I even doing this right now? I'm talking to a stone grave marker and a dead person that no longer exists in this world," Max said as she felt the tears welling up. "You shouldn't have answered the goddamn door...you should have just stayed with me on the couch...hell, we were supposed to tell Bobby and the others that we were married and expecting a kid, Jack. Why did you have to go and do what you did? Why?!"

The tears felt hot on Max's cheeks as they fell down. What she didn't know was that Bobby and the others had just returned from the car to laid down flowers on Jack's grave to find Max there crying. And they all heard the confession. Jack was a married man? And, was going be a dad??

"You knew that I was going to deal with this with Green. He and I were so fucking close to nailing Victor's ass for killing Ma...you knew that! And, yet you gone out and did what you did...leaving me alone! You fucking left me here to be a single parent! How would you feel if I had died and left you with the baby???? You'd probably do the same fucking thing that I'm doing now: Venting out my frustrations...I should have fucking gotten to you and dragged you off to safety..."

Bobby, being the closest to Max, reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. Max gasps as she turns around to see the three Mercer brothers standing above her with flowers in their hands. Upon seeing them, she felt so stupid. With the boys, their hearts nearly broke upon seeing Max at this state: her eyes were bloodshot, her once tan-olive cheeks were pale and streaked with tears, and Max was shivering. Bobby scooped her up and hugged her shivering body to his. Max, without much more strength to hold back the tears, sobbed as she held onto Bobby's jacket with her gloved hands.

"I just fucking miss him, Bobby...he was my whole world..." Max mumbled in Bobby's jacket.

"I know, baby girl...I know..." Bobby replies as he strokes Max's hair with his gloved hand.

"We'll get Victor back for what he did to Ma and to Jackie boy...no one should be left fatherless..." Angel said as he stepped closer to Bobby and Max. "You should have told us sooner, Max..."

"We would have gotten Jack out of danger if you had told us about you two being married...and you should have stayed with Sofie if you're expecting, Max. This would have gone-" Jerry said.

"Jer, you're not helping," Angel said, snapping at his younger brother. "You'd be in the same position if Camille had died and she died with either one of your girls."

"Don't you be-" Jerry said, getting a little defensive.

"Jer, Ang: both of you aren't helping. I just lost my husband...and we all lost Ma. Let's just get Victor and call it a fucking day," Max said as she pushed her way through the two tall men.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

Four years later, Max returned to the cemetery with her four year old son, Jack Spencer. As Max and Jack sat down on the grave, they replaced the dead flowers with fresh ones. Max smiled as Jack patted down the dirt around the flowers.

"Mommy, was Daddy a superhero?" Jack had asked Max ever since he was able to speak.

Max had, of course, lied and said "Yes"...but today was different. Today, she replied with this, "Your father was my hero. He saved me from the worst thing ever: death. He stole my pain everyday when he was alive...and even in death, he still steals it away with you, Jack. You are your father's son...don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

**A/N: Please review by hitting that purple button on the bottom left of your screen. Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned for the Keira's chapter in Broken.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: The Covenant

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own.**

**A/N: My third chapter in one day. Ok...well, this is something new then. Well, let's see...Keira. Well, this chapter-oh, I'll just let you read this and what you think of it.  
**

**Chapter 5: The Covenant (Reid/OC)**

Reid felt the pain right away. He didn't think, for a second, that Keira was all right...he felt the sadness and the empty hollow that was hurt and sorrow as he felt Keira's soul gone from his senses. He didn't know what to think...or what to feel. He felt...empty...

It was three days after the Fall Fest and he was walking to his next class, not his usual cocky self...instead, he was quiet and kept to himself. Even Caleb and the others were worried. And the girls knew it too: all the advances made to Reid were silently thrown off to the side. Reid never felt this empty ever, and this was the toughest he had ever felt. He never felt that when--no, he shakes his head at the thought of _her_. He wasn't paying attention as he bumped into someone's back and caused their books to fall onto the marble floor. He watched as the person scrambled to pick up the loose papers and the books together on the floor.

One thing that caught his attention was a tattoo that was peaking out from underneath the Oxford shirt collar; it was a black pentacle with initials on each point. The one she recognized the most was Caleb's and his. His eyes started to widen a bit as he took in other small things of this person: the person had red streaks in their short, dark hair and that they had a silver hoop piercing on their upper left ear. This person also wore black calf-length boots that compliment the person's elongate and toned legs underneath a thigh-length school skirt that was rolled up to that length. The sleeves of the Oxford shirt were rolled up to the person's elbows to show black thin bracelets adoring her wrists...and another tattoo of three small black stars hidden in the mess of stars.

"...Keira..." he breathed out, not knowing why he did that.

The person stopped with what they were doing and looked up at Reid. Hazel-amber brown eyes stared back at Reid's gray-blue eyes. Reid's breath stopped for however long it took for his mind to stop playing tricks on him. In front of him, practically on their knees, was no other than Keira...or someone that looked like her. Reid felt the world around him slow down as he knelt next to the look-alike and grasped their face in his gloved hands.

"Please tell me that you're really you...and not a trick in my head..." he said to the person, praying that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

The hazel-amber eyes just stared into Reid's with a blank look on her face. Then, slowly, her eyes started to widen a bit, making the amber brown more perdominant over the hazel part of her eyes.

"...Reid...?" she whispered back.

Reid then sighed a relief as he hugged Keira into his lithe and chiseled chest. He allowed the held back tears to fall into Keira's hair as he felt Keira hug him back.

"I missed you..."

"I know...I know, baby."

**A/N: Please review by hitting that purple button on the bottom left of your screen. Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned for the Elaine's chapter in Broken.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Lord of the Rings

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own.**

**Chapter 6: Lord of the Rings (Boromir/OC)**

He was beautiful...even as a mortal, he was beautiful. The elven woman watched from a distance as the Son of Gondor walked by after just arrived from his long journey from home to the oasis of Elrond's home in Rivendell. The elven woman sighed as a stable hand took the horse from the new arrival's hands. The Gondorian stopped alongside the elven maiden and took a good look at the elven woman, whose light green eyes bore like the spring grass swaying in the wind and porcelain skin mocks the very existence of the dolls made in Gondor's sparkling city, Minas Tithias. Her head was graced with honey brown hair that was pulled back to a style that was between a low ponytail and an elegant twist and held back by a diamond tiara with small beads of pearls and opals.

"What is your name, miss?" the Gondorian captain asked, his voice seemed all but a faint melody in the elven woman's ears.

"Elaine...a friend of the lady of the household. And you must be the Son of the Steward of Gondor, Boromir...your name has been passed around for the past couple of days, milord," the elf replied back as she curtsied to Boromir out of respect.

"Well, Lady Elaine, perhaps if I was shown to my room--"

"But, of course, milord..." Elaine said, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she guided Boromir to where he was staying.

* * *

Elaine was walking alongside the hallway later that evening, embracing the cool night air and the lighting from the moon, which emitted a soft glow to Rivendell's gardens and halls. Her flowing robes and hemline gave off the allusion that the lady-in-waiting for Lady Talathiel Hlaeurdrenn (Blair from the House of "Seers of the Light", only to those that knew her well) was gliding more than walking. She wasn't fully aware that she was being followed by Boromir, but she had a small inkling that she was being followed. So, upon passing out of the halls of the Last Home of Rivendell, Elaine came out into the open ground and made her way down to the small stream further down the hill. Once she reached the stream, she turned around to catch Boromir just hiding from her.

"You can come out, milord...you're not a very good spy if you're easily caught," Elaine said, a smile threatened to break free of her neutral look as Boromir peered out from behind his hiding spot, which was a tree.

"Your sense of your surroundings precedes you well, m'lady..." Boromir said as he emerged from his spot and walked over to Elaine.

"It is a mere trait the elves are graced from birth..." Elaine said when Boromir stopped in front of her. "Besides, Lady Blair is more of a skilled tracker and her senses are a bit more sensitive than mine," the elven maiden added as she lowered her gaze to the sylvan floor, a slight blush forming at the closeness of the mortal and her.

"But you are more fairer than the stars that shine out in the summer sky in Minas Tithias, Lady Elaine..." Boromir whispered softly as he ran his fingers down her soft cheek. "How can a rare beauty, such as yourself, be hidden away by the beauties of the other maidens of this sylvan lands?" he added as he kissed the outside of Elaine's lips with his own.

* * *

A couple of months later, Elaine was dancing along the halls of Elrond's home, an elven song slipped out of her lips. Her green eyes smiled as she reached the small courtyard that she and Boromir had declared their love to each other before he left for the journey to destory the One Ring of Power. She sat down and got to a good part of the song when one of Lady Blair's other handmaidens/officers of the _Dark Knights_, Meghan, was walking by briskly with a scroll in her hands.

"Elaine?" Meghan asked as she stopped to hear the singing.

Elaine stopped to see Meghan look at her and smiled at her friend. She sensed something wrong by the look on Meghan's face.

"What fares you to give off such a gloomy appearance, mellon?" Elaine asked, a small frown came on her face.

Meghan, one of the few that knew of what gave Elaine her happy glow, sighed a sad sigh before she spoke.

"Blair just wrote a letter to her uncle...one of the Ten Walkers just passed on from this life..." Meghan said, afraid to tell Elaine of which was the unforunate one to die.

"Who?"

Meghan hesitated before giving the letter to Elaine. Elaine took the letter and opened it carefully, extending it to its full length. The letter read as follows:

_Your Royal Highness,_

_ It has come to my attention to inform you of the latest on the Ten Walkers' journey to Mount Doom. As of yesterday afternoon, we have reached the river Anduin and as we were just resting from our journey, Frodo Baggins was missing along with Boromir, Son of Denethor. Estel, Son of Arathorn, along with myself, went to find the two of them...only to be ambushed by Uruk-hai. The aftermath of the ambush left the Fellowship of the Ring to be broken and separated. We lost Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gangee to fend for themselves to the path of Mount Doom; Merryidoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were taken captive by the surviving Uruk-hai raid...and Boromir, Son of Denethor, died in the wake of protecting Merry and Pippin. Estel, myself, Gimli Son of Glorin, and Prince Legolas are left to track down Merry and Pippin and their captives. So far, we are just on the borders of Rohan and it is near as black as ink. I do hope that you do get a representative to go speak with Denethor and the people of Minas Tithias of the loss of their son and fighter. Also...please tell Elaine that Boromir had died with honor and whispered her name with his dying breath. I also wish to express my sympathies to her, for I know of her fond admiration to the Gondorian. Please...please, you must make sure that she does not lose her soul over the loss of her soulmate. She must know that Boromir died with his undying love for her...and that he always thought of her while he lived...and I am sure that he still thinks of her in the Afterlife._

_Your loving niece and fellow servant,_

**Talathiel Hlaeurdrenn**

Elaine's heart stopped as the letter slipped through her fingers and fell slowly to the floor. Her eyes fluttered a little before she fainted, Meghan caught her in time.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

At the wedding of Blair to Legolas at Minas Tirith after the War of the Rings ended, Elaine wore a forced smile as her hand absently held onto the small bump of her torso. She was happy to see her mistress again alive and well and happy...but she was also at peace that Boromir left her a little gift to remember him by. She would name the unborn son after the father that stole her heart and soul...but, late at night, when she's all alone, she cries to sleep, dreams of the days when Boromir was alive still haunt her.

**A/N: Please review by hitting that purple button on the bottom left of your screen. Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned for the Catherine's chapter in Broken.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Pirates of the Caribbean

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own.**

**A/N: (bold/italics)--Jessie speaking out of turn here.  
**

**Chapter 7: Pirates of the Caribbean (Norrington/OC)  
**

Her heart stopped at the sight in front of her. This wasn't supposed to happen...not to him...not to anyone she cared for...She didn't know what to do. She couldn't help the tears falling down her face...nor have Elizabeth stop screaming over his death...it wasn't her husband that was killed, for Will was very much alive...no, it was James Norrington, Commodore of Her Royal Majesty's Naval fleet that was killed. Catherine Jessica Raven Turner had nothing in her power to stop that from happening.

Convincing Elizabeth to move towards the _Empress_ and the _Silver Light_, both women swam into the awaiting ships and sailed off to Shipwreck Cove to join Jack and the others for the Brethren Court. Jessie no longer sported the usual brown and white attire Jack was so accustomed to see Jessie wear; instead, her attire was all black, from the black hat that would be a clone to what Elizabeth wore when she met Jack at Tortuga before the encounter with the Kraken to the black boots that fit Jessie like a glove. Her two short swords were sheathed along with a pistol in its holster around Jessie's hips that joined with the black silk sash tied there. She looked completely different now that she was in her captain's attire, looking a bit older and more colder than her usual self.

Listening to the other Pirate Lords speak, she merely took part in it as she played around with the silver band around her left ring finger, the one that James had given her as a token of his love for her as her husband. Now, a widower and alone, she looked up just as Captain Chevalle spoke.

"There has not been a king since the first brethren court, and that is not likely to change!" the French Pirate Lord said.

"Not likely," Captain Teague muttered under his breath.

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth in a confused matter.

"Because the pirate king is elected by popular vote..." Jessie heard Gibbs reply.

"...and each pirate only votes for himself," Barbossa added.

Jessie then watched as each Pirate Lord vote for himself or herself, in the cases of both Mistress Ching and Elizabeth. When it came to Jack and Jessie's turn, Jessie looked at Jack, knowing what both of them were thinking of saying next. So, Jessie, in turn, spoke for the both of them.

"Elizabeth Swann," the younger Turner announced as she turned to look at Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack replied back for Jessie.

One of the Pirate Lords yelled at Jack for not voting for him when Jessie raised her hand to silence everyone.

"Am I not then convinced that you all will not be keeping to the code?" Jessie asked, with a guitar string breaking from Teague's guitar.

The older pirate looked up, which caused everyone to sit down, leaving Jack, Jessie, Barbossa, and Elizabeth standing.

"Very well...what say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Ching asked Elizabeth.

Jessie knew what her answer would be. She sighed as she took her leave to inform her crew of the decision to fight the Navy Fleet.

* * * * *

"You will listen to us! LISTEN! The other ships will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilgerats aboard a derelict ship? No, no they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see, they will see the flash of our cannons, and they will hear the ringing of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brow and the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts! Gentlemen, hoist the colors!" Both Elizabeth and Jessie yelled out to the crew on the _Black Pearl._

* * * * *

Jessie had been fighting with whomever crossed her path. Though, there was one man that she wanted to face: Davy Jones, the one that imprisoned her father. So, along with Will, both brother and sister swung across to the _Flying Dutchman_ and landed safely onto the deck. Jessie's attire had long been disarrayed from the numerous narrow misses: she no longer had her black jacket or her black hat, her hair was no longer tied up, so the layered, medium-length dark brown hair was clinging onto her cheeks and neck from the rain, her shirt had torn spots on it, a nasty red line peeking out here and there; her pants met the same fate as well. Only her boots remained spotless.

Will grabbed for the chest as Jessie joined up with him, both dodging cannonballs flying around and swords nearly killing them. It was only when Will got hit by a hand and was thrown back did Jessie took out one of her short swords and defended her older brother. But, she realized that it was their father that she was fighting against at the same time that Will took notice of it as well.

"Father! It's us! Will and Catherine," Jessie said before she dodged a swing, rolling out of that battle...and joining up with Elizabeth, who had just arrived on board.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!" Davy Jones said to both women.

"That's why we brought this," both of them replied as Elizabeth drew out her sword and Jessie pulled out her other short sword.

The two women teamed up to fight against Davy Jones before the dreaded captain slapped Elizabeth and Jessie towards the stairs, which disarmed Jessie of her short swords.

"Missed! Did you forget, I'm a heartless creature," Davy Jones said to Will after Will stabbed Davy Jones with his sword.

Davy Jones knocked Will with his leg, sending him to the starboard side railing. Jessie recovered in time to get one of her short swords, which laid near her feet.

"Ah, love: a dreadful bond, and yet so easily severed. Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?" Davy Jones asked as he turned to look at Elizabeth and at Will.

"Do you?"

Davy Jones turned to see Jack holding the heart in one hand and his broken sword in the other.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the power of one's hand," Jack said as Jessie walked slowly over to Will, not wanting to attract Davy Jones' attention from Jack.

"You're a cruel mind, Jack Sparrow," The dreaded Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ sneered at Jack.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack replied.

"Is it?"

Then, Davy Jones turned around with intentions to stab at Will...but got Jessie instead. Will's breathing stopped along with Elizabeth's as Jessie held back the gasp itching to escape.

"Betcha you didn't expect that me, huh?" Jessie asked, trying to ignore the pain from her mid-torso. "Coming from the one whose husband you had killed..."

That caught Will and Davy Jones' attention. Will's mind was reeling at that comment: Jessie was married? To whom? Elizabeth, who was straining to hear what Jessie said, caught on the words 'husband' and 'had killed', Elizabeth was figuring out who her husband must have been...when something clicked in her mind: didn't Norrington acted a little strange around Jessie when they were boarded before he was killed?

Davy Jones then walked away as Jessie fell to her knees, the sword Will made for Norrington still sticking out from her mid-torso area. She took in shallow breaths as she tried to stay conscious as she pulled out the sword and laid it next to her as she fell back to the railing, her back hitting it all so roughly.

Jessie felt everything around her move slowly as she watched her father fight off Davy Jones as Jack, Will and Elizabeth gathered around her.

"Cat, stay awake, ok?," Will said as Jessie laughed at his comment of concern.

"I'll be all right, Will...nothing like I haven't experienced before..." Jessie said, feeling the blood come up her throat as she coughed a little out.

"Jessie, stay with us! You're going to be all right," Elizabeth said as she cupped Jessie's face in her hands.

"Liz...I'm staying awake...no need to get all upset with me," Jessie kept saying, trying not to black out right then and there.

Just before Davy Jones was able to kill Bootstrap Bill, four people were able to stab at the heart of Davy Jones...only one hand remained on Jack's broken sword. Davy Jones looked back to find Jessie smirking as the light in her eyes were starting to fade slowly. Then, Davy Jones fell over the railing, finally succumbing to his death peacefully.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Jessie? Cat?" Elizabeth asked as she took notice of Jessie's eyes going dull.

"Will...get her out of here...you too, Jack...get out...while you still...can..." Jessie said as she closed her eyes and breathed her last breath.

Elizabeth was struggling to trying to get Jessie to stay awake when two pairs of arms pulled her away. Will grabbed a hold of Elizabeth as Jack got his pistol out. Will turned his head to see his father hanging over Jessie, muttering "The _Dutchman_ must have a captain."

"Hold on!" Jack said as Elizabeth and Will held onto each other as Jack shot at the other ropes and got them up in the air and out of the danger zone.

Elizabeth ended up crying on Will's chest as Jack looked at his friend. Will didn't know what to say or do at that point. He had almost lost his life to his father, who must have been possessed by the lost of his betting on his freedom from Davy Jones' punishment. He had already lost his mother at a young age...and now...he lost his younger sister and best friend. Once the three landed on the _Black Pearl_, it would have seemed that the crew on the _Silver Light_ had lost its captain. Annabelle Lee, Jessie's closest friend and right-hand woman, looked over from the railing of the _Silver Light_ and saw from Will's face that Jessie didn't make it.

* * * * *

"Catherine..." a male voice called out from the darkness.

_**...Who is that?**_

"Catherine...it's not time yet for you to die..." the male voice said again in the darkness.

_**...Who are you?**_

"Catherine...wake up, sweetie..." this time, it was a female voice that spoke.

_**...Mother...?**_

Jessie woke up with a gasp as she sat up, taking in the air like a greedy person would with drink and food after being without them for days on end. Her eyes took in the scene around her and she saw her father stand before her. He smiled as he held a hand out for her.

"You ready, lass?" he asked Jessie as she got to her feet.

"I'm ready, Father..." Jessie replied.

* * * * *

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa were all watching as the _Flying Dutchman_ pulls itself out of the sea.

* * * * *

The crew of the _Silver Light_ also watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ pulled out of the sea. Annabelle Lee squinted her blue eyes to get a good look at the captain before they widen...

* * * * *

The _Flying Dutchman_ crew were all gathering around one another, surprised that the sealife were falling off of them, revealing themselves to their former glory before undergoing the natural sealife look. Bootstrap Bill was peeling off the starfish on his cheek before looking up at the new captain of the ship...who turned around to reveal Jessie. Her appearance had changed for the better: her hair was now shorter, cut up to her chin, in layers no doubt. Her eyes were now a more vibrant green coloring, in stark contrast to her tanned skin. She now wore a red corset on top of a black shirt that bared the shoulders along with red ribbon tied at the upper part of the sleeves. A thin black sash was tied in her hair, keeping back most of her hair from her face. And around her neck was the key to the chest on a thin silver chain. On her left side of her torso ran a thin scar...the scar that had her own heart torn out of her body in order to put it in the chest.

"Ready on the guns!" she cried out to her crew.

The _Black Pearl_ helped her out on that by providing full cover on the incoming _Endeavor. _Within minutes, the glory of HMS Naval fleet went down into the depths of the sea, forever lost and never to be recovered again.

The pirates of the Brethren Court cheered at the prospects of winning the fight. Evenutally, the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ met up with both the _Black Pearl_ and the _Silver Light_ crews. Will and Elizabeth smiled at Jessie as both hugged her.

"We thought that you were gone, Cat," Will said as Jessie pulled back from the embrace.

"I thought so too...but, I have something for the two of you..." Jessie said as she handed both of them the chest and the key. "Keep it. Hide it. Store it away...anything to keep it safe from harm's way," Jessie added as she smiled back at them. "You deserved a life together...that's why I stepped in front of the sword, Will."

Will looked at his younger sister again with tears in his eyes. "Who was your husband? The one that was taken from you?"

Elizabeth looked at Jessie before she spoke for the younger girl.

"It was James, wasn't it?"

Jessie nodded her head.

"I'm sure that you two had made the best in the time you two had together," Elizabeth said as she hugged her friend again, knowing that she would never see Jessie again for ten years.

"Thank you, Liz," Jessie said as she pulled away from the hug before standing in front of her brother.

"I guess this is good-bye for now, isn't it?" Will asked as he hugged his sister again, not wanting to let her go.

"Hey...it wasn't so bad. We didn't see each other for seven years...what difference does ten years make?" Jessie joked as she squeezed a little bit, not wanting to let go either.

"Jess...the sunset..." Annabelle warned Jessie, causing her to remove herself from her brother's hug.

"Bye..." she said softly before she left to return onto the _Flying Dutchman_.

* * * * *

It would be a while before the spirit of Catherine Jessica Raven Turner finally found peace and the rest needed in order to pass onto the next world. And, waiting for her, besides her brother, Elizabeth, and her parents...was the man that she married.

**A/N: Ok, one of the LONGEST chapters that had a good ending. Won't see that in the next one, that's for sure. Please review by hitting that purple button on the bottom left of your screen. Thanks a bunch! Stay tuned for Sonia's chapter in Broken.  
**


	10. Author's Notes Take TWO

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Two more chapters to do...god, it's been ages since I first came up with this fanfic. Well, this is going to be real fun, since I have to go back and watch Troy again. Thankfully, my roommate just brought the DVD from home, so I can work on that after class today. HEHE, I digress. Let's see...I already covered everyone but Sonia and Zoe's chapters. Well, this is where I come out and present the story to ya...well, that would be the case if I hadn't gotten a writer's block that lasted a good while. But, this story will be finished sometime this week, I pray, since these last two chapters aren't so hard to deal with...well, if you look it from the outside. To me...that means lots of re-watching certain scenes in Troy and trying to make the chapter sum up what Sonia's feeling at the moment. Then, it's Zoe and Sammy! God, I have to figure out which episode to use from _Supernatural_ on that one.

But, I'm digressing again. So, keep an eye out for the next chapter, which is Sonia and Patroculus...did I get to mention that Garrett is hawt? He is, if you've seen either of his works, which include Troy and Four Brothers. After that, it's Zoe and Sam's turn at the final chapter of 'Broken'.


	11. Chapter 9: Troy

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own.**

**A/N: **Sorry for not being active in finishing this story. But, I promise you that it will get done today! I'm bored enough to get it going now. So, without further ado, I present Sonia and Patroclus!

**Chapter 9: Troy(Patroclus/OC)  
**

_She anticipated that she would fall in love with Paris, Prince of Troy; his betrayal to her in order to fall in love with Helen of Sparta; Menelaus to get angry and stupid enough to have his brother, Agamemnon, to build up an army to retrieve Helen back from Paris and whomever would side with the young prince. However, it was the surprise of meeting Achilles and the man that would steal her heart and breath away from her that she did not expect at all in the young goddess. This one man, with hair the color of boyishly-straw blond and a lean, muscular figure, has completely undone Sonia in a fashion that could outrival Paris in every and any way possible; his hazel-steel gray eyes was what really captured the daughter of Apollo's heart for sure and melted her essence away._

Overlooking the Greek army encampment from her father's temple, Sonia was partially cald in sand, sweat, and a little blood. With her third eye's latest vision, she was not too surprised that Briseis, Paris's cousin, would be captured as a prisoner of war. Sonia thought of how she would get Briseis out of the encampment and back to Priam as she walked down the steps of the temple; her armor glistered slightly as she made her descent.

She was about to seek out Achilles when she bumped into a leather-armored chest and a pair of lithely-strong arms caught her around her waist...Patroclus.

"Are you all right?" Patroclus asked, his voice sounded a little husky to the young goddess.

"I'm fine. I thank you..." Sonia said as her blue-green eyes locked onto Patroclus's.

Both were quiet for a few stray moments before Patroclus let her go. He nodded to her once before he left Sonia to her thoughts.

* * *

She gripped the hilt to one to her short swords as she entered Agamemnon's tent. Once inside, she took note of Briseis being held by men on either side of the young Trojan princess. Unsheathing a hidden dagger, she held it to one of the guards' neck just as Achilles drew his sword. The guard with the dagger on his neck was alarmed of this and the second would have disarmed Sonia if she hadn't pulled her short sword out in time to make sure that he wasn't going to disarm her; her blade was pointed at the second guard's throat.

"STOP!" Briseis shouted, silencing the whole tent. "Too many people have died today," the young Trojan said as she looked at Achilles. "If killing is your only talent, that's your curse. But I don't want anyone dying for me."

Sonia watched as Achilles was tamed by the younger woman. Sonia did not seem fazed by this interaction, for she did not set down her weapons. Briseis then turned to look at the woman.

"You too, Sonia..." the princess said in a soft mousy voice.

At that, Sonia knew that she had to obey. She replaced her weapons back to their sheaths. the guard with her sword at his throat sighed in relief as the first one grabbed Sonia and placed her in the same position that he was in moments before.

"You'll pay with your life, wench," he said as he dragged Sonia out of the tent, but not before he knocked her out.

* * *

Stripped of her armor and weapons, Sonia had to fight out of her bonds. A small band of men surrounded both her and Briseis, who sported a bruise under her right eye. Cat calls and whistles filled the blackened night sky as laughter joined in by the drunken soldiers surrounding the two women. One of them was holding a branding iron with Agamemnon's seal, a white hot Alpha.

"Hold them down!" the wielder of the iron said as both women started to struggle against their captors. "Why are you kicking? Better to be a Spartan slave than a Trojan priestess and a warrior," he added before Sonia managed to kick him in the face. "Come on, hold them down!"

Sonia, seeing an open opportunity, grabbed hold of the loose rope with her bound hands and she gave it a tug. She managed to headbutt the soldier that was holding the rope before grabbed a dagger from his belt. The next few seconds seem a blur to Sonia as she tried to fight her way out of this mess and also get Briseis from being branded as well. This happened until a pair of strong calloused hands stilled her. Sonia would have stabbed this person to certain death when she caught the hazel-steel eyes of Patroclus.

Patroclus could not believe how badly Sonia looked--her right cheek was a little swollen from being punched a while ago and her arms were littered with cuts; her bound wrists were raw from the rope. Taking the dagger from Sonia, Patroclus cut the rope from her wrists and threw the dagger away. Taking a limp arm over his shoulders, Patroclus took Sonia back to his tent. Sonia turned her head a little to find Achilles carrying Briseis back to his tent.

Once back at Patroclus's tent, the young Greek settled Sonia down on the nearest chair.

"How did this occur?" Patroclus asked as he stared at the injuries in the lighting of the tent.

"I defended my friend...she was about to be given as a slave to that pig of a king when I interfered with your cousin...I paid for defending her honor," Sonia replied as Patroclus gathered a bowl of seawater and a clean rag.

Patroclus offered the rag to Sonia, but she wasn't able to grasp it with her hand. Patroclus took note of it as he grasped her hand in his and examined both of them.

"Some of your fingers are broken...did they do this to you as well?" the young Greek asked softly as he felt the tenderness of the broken fingers.

Sonia nodded her head as the room started to spin out of nowhere. She started to sway, which Patroclus saw and he scooped Sonia into his arms to place her on his pallet.

"Rest..." he repeatedly told Sonia as her vision started to blacken into nothing.

* * *

When Sonia came took, she saw that she was cleaned of the grime and blood from earlier and that her hands were neatly wrapped. She also was no longer wearing the blood-stained clothes she was in before; but rather, she was wearing some clean ones that were black and gold. She sat up a little on the pallet as her unbounded hair fell onto the tip of her shoulders. She flexed her fingers a bit, surprised for the lack of pain in the broken fingers. Unwrapping the bandages, she wasn't too surprised to find her fingers fully healed. She reached for the nearest shiny thing, a plate, to find all the cuts and bruises on her face gone as well.

"How is that possible?"

Sonia turned her head to find Patroclus at the tent flaps. He looked at her with a neutral, unreadable expression on his face. Before Sonia could answer, Patroclus crossed over to where she was and took her face in his hands.

"I ask again, how is that possible?"

Before she could answer, Patroclus kissed her gently.

'By Aphrodite's veil, he is a kisser,' Sonia thought before she pushed him away.

"Why me?" she breathed out.

Patroclus never answered as he kissed Sonia again with a fervor passion than before. This time, Sonia didn't push him away again as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Her heart suddenly stopped upon the scene in front of her. Lying in the sand, his blood pooling near his head, was Patroclus. Pushing her way through the crowd to get to her lover, she sank to her knees and her body started to shake. Running her hands through her lover's sweat-drenched, sand-coated hair, tears started to flow down her cheeks. After a moment or two, she threw her head back and let out a bone-chilling scream...the scream of a woman who had lost her husband, the love of her life.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

Strolling briskly down the halls of Mount Olympus, Sonia was seeking for the one person that wished to speak with her: her father. Apollo was found sitting at the pool that overlooked the mortal realm. She slipped onto the ledge across from her father, not wishing to disturb him from his gazing.

"You wished to see me, Father?" Sonia asked, her voice no longer held the strong-willed determination she once had.

"I do. After the Battle of Troy, you slipped from existence before popping back to stay at the side of Alexander and his council. There, you mated with Cassander and was pregnant with his child. But, your mortal soul died before you were able to give birth to his heir. I had to go to my father to request that you be brought here to live out your immortality as a goddess of prophecy...then I realized that you had a lover prior to Cassander that you took to your bed..." Apollo said as he looked up at his young daughter with his blue eyes.

That made Sonia think for a moment. Paris, after the siege of Troy, had taken Sonia into his care when he escaped the burning city to lead the remaining Trojans to safety. But, he never took her back as a lover-he had Helen, whom stayed with Paris to her death, which Paris's death followed not even a month later. This left Sonia confused, for she didn't remember much of her mortal life as well as some of the other gods and goddesses before her that had. She had three lovers while she was a mortal...unless her father was referring to--

A pair of soft, yet calloused, hands covered her blue-green eyes, causing Sonia's heart to beat rapidly faster. With her breath hanging at the back of her throat, Sonia could only sigh out her lover's name.

**A/N: Thank god that that's DONE!!!!! You have NO idea how much of a writer's block, along with graduating from college and housework, I had to endure...it's not pretty! Anyway, this one's pretty simply if you were able to pay attention as to which lover it was that was at Mt. Olympus with Sonia. I might just do a story with these two again...maybe. Next chapter's with our final gal, Zoe. She's going to have an interesting chapter, so stay tuned for the finale of "Broken".**


	12. Chapter 10: Supernatural

**BROKEN**

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own any characters you're able to recognize...it's the ones that you don't know right away that I only own. Lorelei Ashford (c) The Moon Princess, Zoe Mayfair-Chrisanti (c) Jade Opal, aka me.**

**Chapter 10: Supernatural(Sam/OC, Dean/OC)  
**

"Which one of you is Dean?"

Sam and Dean both turned to see two young women staring at the two of them. One of them was dressed in a white button-down, French cuffed shirt, a black corset, dark blue denim jeans, black motorcycle boots, and a black motorcycle jacket with red stripes on the shoulders; the other was wearing work clothes that consisted of the same shirt as the first woman, but it was red, a black pencil skirt and red stiletto pumps. The one with the motorcycle jacket was a bit shorter than her companion, with vibrant hazel brown eyes that was underneath shoulder-length, layered dark brown hair with red highlights to match the stripe on her jacket. Her companion had aurburn hair that came to a little below her shoulders and had green eyes that would rival Dean's own.

Before Sam and Dean could reply, the aurburn went over to Dean and slapped him across his face.

"Owww…what the fuck was that for?" Dean asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"You! You ignorant, pigheaded, red necked moron! Calling up Zoe and hitting on her! The nerve of you, Dean Winchester…" the aurburn brunette said angrily at Dean.

Sam and the shorter woman were astonished and confused as to what really was going on between the two. Taking the momentary distraction, the shorter woman asked if she could share the side of the booth with him.

"Err, sure…erm, I'll scoot over then," Sam said.

"If I had known that you would turn on your womanizing charms on the Chrisanti kid, I would have beaten your sorry ass down so far that your very bones would burn by the core of the Earth," the aurburn said, her temper just rising gradually.

"What the fuck did I do? All I did was talk to her about what Dad said about her work in New York," Dean replied back, his temper trying to match with hers.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Though, I'm kind of concerned as to how Stephanie knows of the Chrisanti family," the brunette replied back, wanting some answers pretty soon.

"Well, sorry if I happen to offend you in any way, **_PRINCESS—_**"

"Don't even go there, mister. I have known guys to be ones that seek out two things in women: a good fuck and someone to order around," the aurburn interrupted as she got into the booth on Dean's side.

This kept on for another two minutes before a lithe-looking waitress walked over to the group.

"What can I get for you folks?" the waitress asked, worried that the arguing might turn ugly at any moment.

"Yes, I'll have a number 12, medium well…and a Bud Light, if you have any," Sam said to the waitress, not wanting to be there because of his stupid older brother arguing with a complete stranger.

"Make that two, ma'am," Dean added before getting right back to the arguing.

"A number 3, medium and a Coors Light, please," the aurburn ordered, not once looking at the waitress at all.

When the waitress got to the point of panicking, Sam's seating companion got her attention. The waitress turned her attention to the red-streaked brunette, who smiled apologetically to her as she placed her order.

"I'll have the number 8, with a side order of fries, and a Smirnoff Ice…actually, could you make that two Smirnoff Ice, along with three glasses of water."

"Anything else?" the waitress asked, a little nervous about the party's little 'distraction' by the aurburn and Dean.

"Nothing else for now, Grace. I am so sorry for my friends' behavior…they can get so caught up that they forget their manners so easily," the brunette said as she kicked the two arguing couple from under the table.

Both winced at the sudden pain, but that got them to stop arguing at least. Once Grace was out of the way, the brunette's friend turned her attention to her, who didn't look like she had any part of the interruption. Dean, on the other hand, beat her to asking about the sudden impulse.

"Hey…what the hell are you kicking us for?" Dean asked as he rubbed his shin.

"You two argue like a married couple would. For fifteen minutes, can't we just sit down and eat in a peaceful matter?" the brunette asked in a cold, deadpan voice to Dean.

The aurburn brunette knew better than to provoke her friend, so she just nodded her head. Dean didn't respond right away.

"Don't think that I'm letting you off the hook, Steph. As pigheaded as you two are, I'm surprised that you two haven't gone and had make-up sex or whatever comes to mind right now…for Pete's sake, will you knock it off with staring daggers at me, Butch?" the brunette said as she turned her glance over at Dean, who had been glaring at her. "If you two want to continue your little cat fight, by all means, do it outside or when we aren't around," she added as she pinched her nose and closed her eyes.

There was an impeccable silence that followed for a few moments before Dean cleared his throat.

"Well…at least someone has an appetite for food and alcohol…am I right?"

Opening one hazel eye to glance at the older Winchester brother before sighing and opening the other eye, the brunette just looked at Dean.

"Trust me: when you've had a hard day at work AND not sleeping well on top of that, you'll tell me that you don't develop a mean streak for food and something to drink off the thirst," she said, pulling out a pack of smokes and pound at the pack before drawing a cigarette with her teeth.

"Zoe…" Steph said under her breath; only Zoe caught the words.

"What? Mac knows that I smoke in here when I come by…" Zoe said as she pulled out a Zippo from her jacket pocket and lit the Zippo.

"Not while we're in company," Steph said as she snatched the cancer stick from Zoe's lips and put it in her suit pocket.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Cocksucker."

"Pussywhore."

"I am not!"

"Sure…that's what you say. But, that changes when you see a guy that's good-looking AND has a six-pack, Steph," Zoe said as she pulled out another cigarette and lit that one.

Dean and Sam just watch in silent amusement as the two women fought like the Winchester brothers would to each other.

"Put that out," Steph warned Zoe.

"Or what? You'll call my guardian and tell him that I'm smoking again? He already knows…he was the one that bought me this pack in the first place," Zoe said as she blew a smoke ring easily.

Before long, the waitress was coming back with the food and drinks.

"Here you are…will that be all?" Grace asked, feeling a little better from before.

"That's all for now, thanks Grace," Zoe said as she smiled at the waitress again.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Oh, Mac said that you have to put out your cigarette," Grace said as she walked away from the group.

Zoe sighed as she put out her cigarette in a way that she could relight it again at a later time. She reached for her first bottle of the clear Russian vodka and took a good gulp of it before she started on her chicken tenders and fries.

Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders as they too started to eat their food and enjoy their beers.

"So…you two are the Winchester brothers, am I right?" Zoe asked after a while.

"That's right. The dumb one that's sitting next to you, sweetheart, is my younger brother, Sam," Dean replied, not noticing Steph's eyes flash dangerously at Dean's flirting with Zoe, or Sam glaring at him for the name-calling.

Zoe glanced at Sam from the corner of her eye and murmured a 'Hi' at him. Sam did the same.

"And, that, Mr. Winchester, is Zoe Chrisanti," Steph said as she took a gulp of her Coors Light.

Both Dean and Sam did a double take at Zoe. Zoe didn't know of this till she was looking up from popping a fry into her mouth.

"What?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"You're Zoe Chrisanti?" Sam asked. "THE Zoe Chrisanti that's a whiz at hacking into computer databases and whatnot while hunting demons?"

"Yeah...what about it?" Zoe replied as she gulped down a mouthful of her Smirnoff.

"And, the same one that's a legend in credit-card scams?" Dean asked, a little surprised to be in front of a legend. "But, you're young..."

"Hate to break it to you, Deano, but being 22 isn't exactly young..."

"You sound a bit different than you did on the phone yesterday, I'll have to admit…" Dean added as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"I spoke to you on the phone yesterday? And, may I ask what time did you decide to grace me with your voice over the phone?"

"If I had to pick a time frame…12:30 seems fair enough, don't you think, Sammy?" Dean said as he looked over at Sam, who nodded his head at the time of the call made.

"'Cause…if memory serves me right, wasn't I on my lunch break at that time, Steph? I mean, that's when you were answering my phone…" Zoe said as she thought about it.

Dean's face turned pale as the realization of what Steph was talking about and why she had slapped his face came at him like a brick wall. Almost immediately, he began to apologize to Steph, who would not have it at all.

"Oh, c'mon, Lorelei baby…I swear, if I had known that you were here, I would have called you myself days ago…" Dean said, not feigning a hint of sarcasm in his tone or in his face.

"Lorelei…?" Zoe asked, a little confused by the new name thrown into the mix. "Don't you mean Stephanie?"

That was when Sam and Dean felt the silent awkwardness that usually follows someone finding out something they were not meant to have found out. However, Lorelei felt like she was the one getting hit by a brick wall when Zoe spoke up.

"Ummm..." Dean said, breaking the awkward silence.

"You know, if you're going to lie to me, at least have the nerve to let me know before I did my research, Lora. Besides, it's not easy to just keep calling you by your alias name..." Zoe said before she went back to eating her meal. "Though…I have to say, you didn't tell me that Dean was a womanizing butch," Zoe added just as Grace came back to the group with the check.

* * *

Sam shook his head to clear off the dizziness that he felt as he shakily rose to his feet. He risked a glance around to find Dean doing the same thing that he was doing and Lorelei was swaying a bit from being tossed around like a ragdoll. The only one that wasn't there with them was Zoe...speaking of Zoe...

A lone scream rang in the air as Sam was quick to follow the origin of the scream. He ignored the cries of his older brother to wait as he ran, not caring if he was walking into a trap. Once he got to where he thought he heard the scream, his heart just stopped. Lying in the pool of blood, with her head facing away from the door, was Zoe. Falling to his knees, Sam scrambled to feel a pulse on the non-breathing body. His hands shook from the mere shock as he tried to locate one. He didn't want to believe that Zoe was dead...no, it couldn't be. It had been just an hour ago that Zoe was just laughing with Lorelei and the boys as they were on their way to their latest hunt. There was no way--

Dean and Lorelei stopped at the doorframe to see Sam on his knees, cradling a lifeless Zoe. Both of them stepped into the room, not sure of what to say to Sam. They watched as he cradled Zoe's head to his chest and his body shook from the tearless sobs that racked Sam's entire body.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

After a few minutes of the silent sobbing, Sam placed Zoe's head back down and got to his feet. Just as he was about to join Dean and Lorelei, his heart stopped again for the second time in an hour: standing at the doorframe with a gun aimed at him was Zoe...who looked as though she was beaten up to a bloody pulp. The young Chrisanti merely mouthed out 'Move' before she pulled the trigger. Sam moved to duck just as the imposter Zoe was about to bite into Sam's neck. The bullet hit the imposter straight between its eyes before the imposter fell to the ground dead. Dean and Lorelei both turned to see Zoe, who limped into the room as she put her .45mm Desert Eagle away.

"We thought that you--and you--please explain, for this is VERY confusing to me," Dean said as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Well...if you're confused as fuck, I have NO say to it, since I was the one that was being dragged by my arm, which is now displaced," Zoe said as she limped; her left arm was clearly hanging lifelessly. "And then I had to sprain my ankle again in order to kick the other demon that was dragging me into a steel pipe that was hanging out from the wall...so yeah, that's what happened."

Without so much as a warning to Zoe, Sam just took Zoe into his arms and hugged her; he was just glad that she wasn't dead on the floor like he had saw when he came into the room. Zoe just rested her head on Sam's chest, sighing in relief.

* * *

Sam woke up to find himself alone in the bed that he and Zoe were sharing the next morning. He looked around and didn't spot the young Chrisanti anywhere. He then came across a note that was right where Zoe's head would have been. He lifted the white paper and read the words left on there.

**_If you're reading this, I'm probably already gone. Don't come after me, Sam. I'm sorry for lying to you and Dean about what I'm about to tell you. I have the blood of a vampire demon in me and I can't risk having you, your brother, or Lorelei to get anymore hurt than what happened last night. Last night, those demons would have killed me and you guys if I hadn't done so already. I'm so sorry Sam...I never meant to hurt you in any way that would leave you aching. I already saw that when I first met you that you had suffered a lot as is. Please Sam...don't find me. Even if you tried, you won't be able to._**

**_I love you, Sam...the time we spent together will always stay my mind. I hope that you do get to avenge your father's death._**

**_-Zoe_**

And from that day forward, Sam never forgot Zoe's words to move on...

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

**A/N: And that's the finale of "Broken". How did you guys like it? Should I continue with another multi-oneshots like this? And, this chapter is condensed because it's part of my Sam/OC story that I'm still working on. Please review after you've read this and comment if there's any you have in mind.**


End file.
